


Reluctant Caretaker

by Whump-with-wren (Spannah339)



Series: Bad Things Happen [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Gen, Gunshot, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Reluctant Caretaker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Whump-with-wren





	Reluctant Caretaker

He was bleeding, bruised and beginning to get worried when someone dropped from the buildings to join the fray. Matt wasn’t sure where the newcomer had come from, distracted as he was by the gang of criminals putting up more of a fight than he had expected. The newcomer had bounded down from the rooftops, entering the fight with a swift kick to the head of one of Matt’s opponents - downing him instantly. 

Matt recognised him immediately, inwardly cursing. Danny Rand. Grateful as he was for the assist, he would have preferred it had been anyone but Rand. The kid was probably the member of the small group of heroes he had found it most difficult to get on with, and beyond that, he didn’t want anyone to know he was alive. 

He didn’t let his annoyance show, glad for the darkness of the night and his crude mask, nodding in Rand’s direction. The kid glanced in his direction, giving Matt a look that he assumed was a quick grin. Somehow, that didn’t make his mood any better. 

With the extra help, it didn’t take long to regain the upper hand. Despite himself, Matt found himself enjoying fighting alongside someone as competent as he was. He quickly reminded himself he couldn’t get used to this. He was striking out alone now, if anyone else got involved they would only get hurt. 

It wasn’t long until the group of men were either out for the count on the ground or had vanished into the night. Rand was slightly out of breath, his adrenalin-fueled heart thumping quickly. But Matt noticed that he seemed more settled - calmer - than when they had last met. 

“Thanks for the help,” he said, as though he hadn’t been the one who had leapt into the fight to help Matt. Matt stared in his direction. “I’ve been keeping an eye on them for a while - I’m pretty sure they’re part of a drug run between China Town and Hell’s Kitchen. 

Matt nodded, not really wanting to talk in case he was recognised. The kid didn’t seem to care, continuing talking. He liked to talk, Matt noted. 

“Honestly I’m surprised they came this far - I thought it was just a China Town thing.” He seemed to consider for a moment, then muttered under his breath in a voice he probably didn’t know Matt could hear, “Wonder how far they spread. Maybe Luke knows something.” 

He was about to leave when he heard a sound - a second before Rand, a second too late to do anything. He darted forward, a warning on his lips, but he was too slow - the gun exploded with sound and Rand went down. 

Matt leapt over his motionless body, dodging another bullet and slamming a fist into the shooter’s face. Finishing him with a spinning kick, he listened closely for anyone else. The only sound he could hear was Rand’s breathing. 

Satisfied Rand would live, he was halfway up the building before he paused. He could still make out Rand’s heartbeat, distant, but loud enough to be worrying. It was stuttering, uneven - blood escaping through the bullet wound. 

He hesitated for a long moment, considering what he should do. If he went back, there was a higher chance of being recognised. And knowing Rand, the kid wouldn’t let him just vanish back into obscurity again, he would likely be revealed to the rest of their wannabe Avengers group. 

The sirens growing closer decided him - Danny was a vigilante as well, sirens were never a good sign for vigilantes. So, with a curse, Matt dropped back to the road. 

Getting Rand a few rooftops away to safety was harder than he had expected - that kid was heavier than he had thought. Eventually, he lowered Rand to the roof of a building a few blocks away from the scene. 

Again, Matt felt the urge to vanish into the night. He shouldn’t be here - the longer he stayed the more likely it was that Rand would wake up and recognise him. But he was still bleeding, and Matt could tell he needed help. 

This would be the point where he would dump the kid outside Claire’s window and vanish again, confident Rand would survive and no one would know he was still alive. Unfortunately, he didn’t know where she was. 

He swore under his breath again, rolling Danny over to get an idea of what the wound was like. It didn’t seem bad - a bandage should suffice. He was rather surprised a single bullet had downed Danny, though Matt suspected he had been running on fumes for a while. 

He unwound one of the bandages wrapped around his hand - it was slightly bloody, but that wouldn’t matter - and used it to staunch the blood Rand was losing. He was just finishing it when the younger man shifted, opening his eyes with a groan.

Matt sat back, closely monitoring Danny’s condition as he struggled to a sitting position, hiding his frustration. He shouldn’t be here. 

Rand pressed a hand to his side, looking down at the bandage as he crossed his legs in front of him. He noticed Matt with a slight increase in his heartbeat, his breath catching for a second. The heartbeat settled a moment later, but Danny was still wary. 

“What happened?” he asked, his head moving in a way that suggested he was looking around. Matt shrugged, his voice low as he answered, hoping Rand wouldn’t recognise him. 

“One of ‘em doubled back. Didn’t see him.” 

Rand nodded, slowly struggling to his feet. Matt stood as well, hearing the way his breath came quickly, smelling the blood, sweat and adrenalin on him. 

“Take the night off,” he said as Rand swayed slightly. Matt could tell he was exhausted - could tell he had been out all night and most of the night before, and probably many other nights before that. 

“No, I’m - I’m fine,” he muttered. “Gotta keep going.” 

Matt cocked his head to one side, sensing the quaver in his voice. Sirens rang in the distance and he resisted the growing urge to chase after them. 

Rand took a step away, stumbled, and Matt darted forward to catch him before he faceplanted into the roof. 

“Easy,” he said quietly. Danny groaned, letting out a long breath as Matt stepped back, making sure he stayed upright this time. 

“I’m okay,” he muttered, “Just reorientating myself.”

Matt wasn’t convinced, but the kid didn’t seem to have any trouble walking to the edge of the building. He listened, hearing the footsteps and heartbeat of the other man, analysing him for any lasting problems. Satisfied he should survive the trip home, he stepped back, moving towards the other side of the building, following the sirens. 

“Go home,” he said softly as he moved. 

“Wait,” Rand said, causing Matt to pause. He didn’t turn, hearing Rand face him, step towards him. “Do I know you?” 

A barrage of curses flashed through Matt’s mind at the question. This was _exactly _what he had wanted to avoid. This was why he had wanted to leave in the first place. People couldn’t know he was alive - people couldn’t know _Matt Murdock_ was still around. 

“No,” he said stiffly, starting to move again. Danny was disappointed. 

“Oh. You just… I guess you remind me of a friend. But he’s…” the kid trailed off, but Matt heard the unfinished ending. “_He’s gone. He’s dead. He’s not here anymore.” _

“_Good_,” he thought firmly. He shrugged in response to Danny. 

“Sorry to disappointed,” he said sharply, then leapt off the building. 

Despite himself, he didn’t go far, only a few buildings away, where he ducked behind the door leading downstairs. There, he listened. 

Rand was looking in the direction he had left. Finally, he turned to leave, one hand pressed over his wound, vanishing into the night - in the direction of China Town. 

Matt felt a strange urge to go after him. It reminded him of the urge to reveal himself to Karen and Foggy, to tell the world he hadn’t died. It reminded him of smiles and laughter and happiness. Friends. 

“_Danny called me a friend_,” he suddenly realised. He had barely known the kid for a few days, had fought him, betrayed his trust, tied him up. But he had called Matt a friend. 

“_Hindsight_,” Matt told himself. “_He’s making our relationship seem more than it was because I’m not around to correct him_.” 

Satisfied with that answer, he pulled himself away to find the next crime. 

But he couldn’t stop thinking about Rand, couldn’t stop thinking about the others in that group. Jessica, Luke. Of Karen and Foggy, grieving for him. 

What would life be like if he had allowed himself to be loved? 

“_It’s too late for that now_,” he told himself. That part of him had died in the rubble of Midland Circle. He was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. That was all he needed to be. 

The Devil didn’t have friends.


End file.
